


The Way You Look Tonight

by gonnaflynow



Series: Eruri Week 2014 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Eruri Week, Feelings, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Makeouts, Neck Kissing, Party, Riding, Teasing, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a special treat for Erwin's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> as the summary might have tipped you off, this was _supposed_ to be my contribution for my precious erwin's birthday... but then the fucking hiatus happened.... so you're getting it now instead. _*hisses and sulks away in mortification and sadness*_ also, during said hiatus, I apparently forgot how to write porn. so uh. enjoy the ride. 
> 
> if you didn't know the song, please [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx3SPsH9AMQ). it's one of my favorites.
> 
>  
> 
> _Eruri Week Day Eight – NSFW_

The gala was at its peak. Wine flowed freely from cask to glass to mouth, the fear of the past century dead and gone in the face of shining, glorious hope, imbuing the partygoers with far more gaiety than the alcohol. Couples had begun to pair off and take to the dance floor, silk and satin, whirling, drifting, weaving to the flow of unending song. Onlookers cheered as they swept past, raising a glass and dedicating a toast to the soldiers and farmers and the new queen, all the brave souls who made it possible for them to be here, in this great hall, free of their shackles at last.

Erwin stood alone in the corner enjoying the unfolding spectacle, back resting against a pillar of red marble. The dregs of his third cup of wine swirled lazily at the bottom of a goblet, the bowl swallowed up by his large hand. It was one more glass than he usually allowed himself at public events, but he supposed it was alright tonight, in light of things.

“Observing,” drawled a voice at his left shoulder, “at a ball held in your honor... I shouldn’t even bother to be surprised.”

The sound of Levi’s voice warmed Erwin more than an entire barrel of wine.

“I never was much for parties,” Erwin mused, a genuine smile slipping past his tired mask of pleasantries. “I suppose it came with acting older than my age. The plight of overly-observant only children, you know.”

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself,” said Levi, resting against the pillar and brushing Erwin’s hip. “Haven’t you already done enough of that for a lifetime?”

“What was it you told me… ‘feel sorry for me instead, I wish someone would for once’?”

“Ass.”

The uptempo song ended with a triumphant final chord and a burst of applause, and the ensemble soon began to play a slower waltz, the smooth, gliding notes of the strings drawing even the lingering guests to the dance floor.

Erwin’s ice blue eyes flashed with an idea. He nodded his head in thought, set down his glass, and turned to Levi, extending his hand.

“Dance with me.”

Levi’s eyes gave a telling glimmer before his cold glare was set back in place.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am. Entirely.”

“I… you know I can’t. Go dance with Hange or something.”

“She’s already taken me out for multiple trips around the dance floor this evening… one was literal, I’m afraid,” Erwin laughed softly. “I dare say I’ve had quite enough of her as a dance partner for the next several balls.”

“Well, Marie’s here, I’m sure Nile wouldn’t mind obliging you with a request like that.”

Erwin shook his head, eager smile taking over his face and making him look six years younger. “She was the first one I took to the floor, her insistence. Both Dawks had to leave early and go home to their children.”

Levi crossed his arms in defeat.

“You know what people will say.”

“You know,” Erwin said slowly, “I’ve decided I don’t care what people say anymore. And I don’t think it matters. The war is over. Humanity won. I don’t think they’re going to dishonorably discharge a war hero... _two_ war heroes, just because they want to dance with each other.” Erwin’s eyes began to smile, too. “Please, don’t refuse me now.”

“Oh no,” Levi whined, rolling his eyes, “don’t tell me you’re going to pull the birthday card.”

“Will it make you dance with me?”

“Are you admitting you’re going to guilt me into it?”

Erwin stepped back and gave a small bow.

“Levi, would you do me the honor of one dance on my birthday?”

“If you don’t mind your feet getting stepped on,” he snorted quietly, accepting Erwin’s outstretched hand. The warmth of his touch sent a shiver down his spine as they stepped onto the outskirts of the dance floor, right hand clasped in Erwin’s left. He wound his left arm around Erwin’s torso, resting his hand on the small of his back, and they began to sway, just one of a hundred other pairs in the crowd.

“That new coat suits you well, _generalissimo,_ ” Levi whispered, tightening his fingers in the rich fabric. “Makes me want to fuck you even more than usual.”

“I’m so glad you think so,” said Erwin. “That was its intended effect.”

“Always crafty. What am I to do with you, Mr. Smith?”

Erwin squeezed Levi’s hand with a wink.

“I’m sure you’ll find something.”

~

“Could that have gone on any longer?” Levi groaned, toeing off his shoes by the door to their townhouse and beginning to struggle out of the outer trappings of his outfit.

“It could have been _much_ longer. I’m lucky I had you to usher Pixis and his entourage out the door, otherwise we never would have seen the end of things,” Erwin sighed, flipping the lock on the door into place and stooping to pick up Levi’s shoes. “It took long enough with the extended goodbyes as it was. I wanted nothing more than to get out of there and come back here just to be with you.”

"Shut up, you shitty old man," Levi said quietly, turning from Erwin to hide his flushed cheeks. "And I get to say that today in good conscience. Old. _Old old old._ "

"But I get to be old with you," said Erwin, slipping behind Levi and wrapping his arm around his left shoulder. "That's all that matters to me."

"Fuck, you're such a sap."

Levi whirled around, not bothering to shrug off Erwin's embrace, and grabbed him tightly by the lapels. His shoes dropped out of Erwin’s hand, forgotten.

"Get this fancy-ass thing off," he growled, “before I rip it off you.”

"Oh?" Erwin grinned, a challenge. It was quickly met as Levi yanked him down to his level, crushing their lips together so hard Erwin heard their teeth clack. 

"I'm giving you your real birthday present now," Levi hissed, "and you’d better fucking appreciate it, I went to a lot of effort. No whining, got it?"

"Got it," Erwin echoed, tongue darting out to wet his lips as Levi reached up to bite a tendon in his neck. He gasped quietly when Levi began to suck, whining when he pulled away to survey his handiwork. 

"There's more where that came from," Levi promised darkly, shoving Erwin's chin until he straightened up. He was quick to grab the deep emerald stone around Erwin's neck and drag him in the direction of the stairs with a dark gleam in his eye. 

"Such a god damn tease, all _god_ _damn_ night, fuck you Erwin Smith," Levi snarled.

"It wasn't intentional, I swear," Erwin croaked, mouth going dry at the fierce expression on Levi's moonlit face. 

"Whatever. You'll just get what's coming to you." Levi pulled Erwin up the last stair and yanked him all the way to the bedroom at the end of the hall, turning and shoving him on the bed with surprising strength. He quickly climbed atop him and caged him in with both arms before claiming his lips with a feral growl. Erwin reciprocated with interest, sliding his tongue past Levi's lips and targeting the spot that always made him squirm. 

"No," Levi whined, pulling away. A thin strand of saliva still connected their mouths, which Erwin broke with a small lick and a pleased smirk. "No, you bastard, this is for you. Stay right fuckin' there, don't move a muscle or this all ends. You don't get to call the shots tonight."

"I love it when you get cocky and dominant," Erwin mused, and with another sharp bite to the tender flesh on his neck, Levi crawled off him, shutting the door and standing in front of the moonlit window with his hands on his hips. 

"Don't touch yourself until I'm done. I don't care if you're all hot and bothered, whatever. And _don't_ touch that jacket. You said it yourself: if it’s supposed to make you look more fuckable, then I should be the one to rip it off you."

"Got it," Erwin said quietly, scooting to the edge of the mattress and swinging his legs over, arm resting on his knee. "Whenever you're ready."

"I've been ready," Levi spat, shooting Erwin a half-hearted glare from under his lashes before shrugging off his own coat – long and velvety, in a color to match Erwin’s bolo tie – and letting it pool around his feet. His waistcoat was next, though this was folded and placed on the table behind him, and finally his shirt, tossed in irritation at Erwin's face when his grin got too lecherous.

"I haven't even gotten to the good part, you shitty pervert," Levi mumbled, half turning away to undo the clasp on his pants. As they fell to the floor and Levi kicked them away, Erwin’s eyes went wide. Levi's normal pallor, at first glance, seemed to have increased tenfold, but Erwin soon realized his legs were clad in tight white stockings, the tops trimmed with lace and held up by a slim garter belt. Completing the ensemble was a pair of white lacy panties, the semi-translucent fabric hinting at Levi’s growing erection. Erwin’s mouth went dry.

"Levi..."

"I figured this was something you might like," Levi mumbled quickly. "If it's not and I thought wrong, just say so, I'll go change—"

"Levi, no, oh hell, Levi, you're beautiful. Please, come here." Erwin blindly reached forward, at a total loss for words and harboring a singular desire to get his hand on any part of Levi that he was allowed.

"These were a pain in the ass to wear under that stupid getup all night," Levi pouted, "you'd better appreciate that."

Erwin said nothing and pulled Levi forward the last few inches, kissing the top of his hand and trailing slowly up his arm until he couldn't reach any farther. While he had long since made peace with his missing arm, there were times like this when he wished more than anything to have it back. 

"I don't think 'appreciate' is a strong enough word," Erwin whispered, standing and running a tender hand through Levi's hair and down the side of his face. Levi took the initiative and closed the space between them, meeting Erwin in a chaste kiss that quickly heated with restrained arousal and deep-running affection, faces flushing at the sheer intensity of the emotions running high. 

Levi was the first to break from the kiss, pushing Erwin back down to the bed and straddling him with a determined furrow in his brows. He wrapped both hands around Erwin’s neck and began to gyrate his hips, moaning quietly as his hardening cock met Erwin’s clothed one. With a burning gaze, Levi finally made good on his promise to relieve Erwin of his formal jacket, ripping it off him with unadulterated glee and running his hands appreciatively down Erwin’s arm and across his stump. His waistcoat was quick to follow the jacket, and his shirt quick to follow the waistcoat – all flung towards the pillows, unimportant details, as Levi began to worship Erwin’s body using hands and lips and teeth and tongue. It never failed to impress him that much of Erwin’s muscle tone remained, even after being out of battle for what had to amount to at least two years, maybe more.

Erwin, tired of being passive, reached down to Levi’s satin-covered cock and gave it a stroke and a squeeze, sending Levi gasping and lurching forward into his chest before grinding into the friction.

“I hope these, at least, felt good to wear,” Erwin cooed, “because feeling you through it… well, I might have died and gone to heaven after all. Or hell, and this is my punishment. Not too bad for a decrepit old commander.” Erwin laughed, a tinge of bitterness tinting the pure sound as he thumbed Levi’s slit through the panties, delighting in the shiver it brought him.

“Don’t joke about that, we agreed,” Levi huffed, rocking his hips forward into the touch and wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck. “None of that morbid shit. You're alive, I'm alive, and we both deserve it. No more.”

“I’m sorry,” Erwin said quietly. “I just couldn’t think of an appropriate way to express how much this astonishes me.” He reached over and snapped a garter strap, drawing a sharp gasp out of Levi. “You just look so beautiful tonight, and I got a little overwhelmed, I must have… oh, Levi…”

Levi pressed a finger to Erwin’s kiss-reddened lips. Emotional turmoil was not allowed in the night he had planned.

“Shut up and fuck me until I’m as senseless as one of those god damn titans,” he growled, the sharp look in his eyes doing the talking for him on a deeper level. Levi held Erwin’s gaze until the other man nodded and swallowed, and Levi went in for a deep kiss, wet and sloppy and so, so perfect.

“Help me,” Levi groaned, trying to unfasten Erwin’s trousers with one hand.

“Too distracted,” Erwin winked, playing with one of Levi’s hardened nipples instead and eliciting a high groan.

“Fuckin’ horny bastard, I hate you so much.”

“I’m aware,” Erwin smiled.

“Lift your hips, at least?”

Erwin complied, to Levi’s relief, and Levi wasted no more time in sliding off dress pants and tight briefs before climbing back on top of Erwin’s uncovered cock with a triumphant huff. The lace and silk of the panties brought a gasp to Erwin’s lips, the sensations foreign but welcomed, and when he looked down he had to stifle a loud moan: the head of Levi’s cock, beaded with precum, was sticking up over the top of the panties.

“Levi, I have no idea how you thought of this, but this is good, _you’re_ good, oh damn.”

“Shitty old man,” Levi grunted, wrapping his hand around both cocks the best he could and squeezing them together. “I knew this would get you off.” He added a twist to his grip, dragging gasps out of both of them.

“I want to suck you,” Erwin whispered suddenly. “Can I?”

Levi spluttered, caught completely off guard.

“I’d really enjoy it.” Erwin smiled in what he hoped was a convincing manner; he knew Levi would have his own idea of how the night would go, mostly involving Erwin doing little to no work.

Levi bit his lip in thought. “I… fuck, fine. But you can’t make me cum. You have to stop when I tell you to.”

“Fair enough.” Erwin sat up and wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist to pull him in for a hot, needy kiss. His fingers began tracing patterns on the smooth skin of his lower back, dipping under the waistband of the garter belt to tease the crack of his ass before pulling out to snap the strap on the back of his left thigh. It wasn’t long until Erwin had to start swallowing Levi’s moans.

When they finally broke for breath, Erwin and Levi quickly maneuvered so their positions were switched, with Levi sitting on the edge of the bed and Erwin now on his knees between Levi's spread legs, reverently tracing the small patch of skin left bare at the top of his thighs. He pulled Levi forward and began to lick at his heavy sac through the panties. Levi thought about complaining until Erwin moved upward, marking his trail up the long line of his cock with lips and tongue before slowly peeling the wet fabric down and repeating the motion on bare skin. He began to moan in earnest as Erwin sucked the precum off the head with a greedy slurp, teasing his frenulum with his clever tongue before taking the first few inches of hot flesh into his mouth. Erwin, too, began to moan when Levi shivered and swore above him, a trail of precum landing on the back of his tongue and sliding down his throat.

It didn’t take long for Erwin to really get going, head bobbing shallowly on the top of Levi's cock and cheeks turning a pretty shade of crimson as they hollowed indecently and swallowed him down. Levi fisted a hand in Erwin's hair as he slid down a few more inches, sucking hard as he went. His cock rubbed against the top of Erwin's throat, pulling soft sounds from them both as Erwin's hand moved to the base to take the last of it in at a slower pace.

Once Levi’s cock was fully seated in Erwin’s throat, nose nudging his groin, Erwin tipped his head up to look at Levi through dark golden lashes and swallowed around him. Levi hissed and clenched his fingers tightly in Erwin's hair as he began to move. Slick noises bounced around the room as Erwin moved faster, head bobbing at a near frantic pace. When he felt Levi’s thighs shaking, Erwin pulled off, looking more than debauched with the bangs in his eyes and the precum on his lower lip.

“Come towards me a little,” Erwin murmured, voice gravelly as he beckoned with one finger. Levi nodded, mouth dry, and edged forward on the bed as Erwin took two fingers in his mouth and made a show of sucking them until they gleamed. Levi’s heart started to beat out of meter every time Erwin’s tongue peeked suggestively between the flesh, and as Erwin took his throbbing cock back in his mouth, his fingers went to circle Levi’s anus, only to find it was already wet and open.

“Levi, you naughty thing.” Erwin pulled off, tracing around his hole with both fingers, an indecipherable expression on his face. “Did you do this before we left?”

“Maybe…” Levi’s color darkened, eyes darting anywhere but to the man between his knees. He bit his lip when Erwin’s fingers slipped inside.

“How thoughtful,” Erwin murmured, sliding his fingers in further and scissoring them to draw out a shiver.

“Erwin, get up here,” Levi choked, desperate. Erwin hesitantly withdrew his hand as he made to stand, knees creaking from kneeling on the hardwood floor.

“We need to invest in some more rugs,” Erwin groaned.

“C’mere, old man,” Levi laughed, scooting back to make room on the bed. Erwin crawled up next to him and pulled him into a kiss, arm wrapping around his waist and slowly finding its way back to his ass. Levi gasped as long fingers began to circle his hole and Erwin broke away laughing, kissing all over Levi's neck, his chest, the top of his arm, anywhere he could reach.

“I love you.”

“Idiot,” Levi frowned, the tips of his ears glowing in the dim light.

“I’m your idiot though, aren’t I?” Erwin said quietly.

“Yeah,” Levi acquiesced with a sigh. “You are.”

Erwin thrust two fingers back into Levi’s ass, hard. He lurched forward at the sensation, clinging to Erwin’s broad chest.

“I’m going to take my time exploring you since you’re already warmed up,” Erwin grinned, licking his lips and curling his fingers expertly upward.

“Fff– _bastard_. I can’t believe you. The whole reason I did that was to _speed up_ the process of getting your dick in my ass.”

Erwin slid a third finger in with little resistance, spreading them wide. “Yes, but that also means I get to stretch you more than usual. _And_ it’s my birthday, if you’ve forgotten, and that means I get to do what I want – including teasing your pert little ass until you're begging for me to put it in.”

“Sadistic fuck.” Levi winced as Erwin’s middle finger brushed over his prostate.

“I’d like nothing more than to hear the sweet sound of your voice calling my name,” Erwin murmured, circling the tip of his pinky around Levi's rim, “whimpering for me to stuff you full. And then all I have to do is pull aside these pretty panties of yours…”

“I’m glad you like them,” Levi mumbled, rushed and into the mattress.

“I like _you_ and anything you want to do or not do, wear or not wear,” said Erwin. “But this was a great bonus, I have to admit.”

“How did I end up with a perv like you?” Levi groaned. Erwin smiled and twisted his fingers. “You know, I’d love you even more if you would hurry up with the finger fucking and get on with the good part…” Levi gasped and tensed up as Erwin started to go after his prostate, stroke after merciless stroke.

“What do you say, Levi?” Erwin chided. “Remember what we talked about?”

“I cannot believe you.”

“It’s my birthday,” Erwin said simply.

“Fucking _fine_ , Erwin. Damn. Fuck me. Please.”

“Levi,” he growled, “you can do so much better than that.” He twisted his wrist before slowly adding his pinky and spreading all four fingers wide. Levi’s breath became raspy, groin tightening and pooling with heat.

“Erwin, stop, _stop_ , I’m gonna—”

Abruptly, Erwin stopped all movement, fingers still deep in Levi’s ass as Erwin loomed over him and gave him a look that spoke volumes. Levi swallowed his pride and averted his eyes.

“Erwin, please stop teasing me. I don't want to cum until I have your thick cock deep inside me, stretching me more than your fingers, even. I love the burn, you know I do. Come on, fuck me until I can't remember my name, only yours. Please, Erwin.”

“Well,” Erwin rumbled, pleased, “I guess I can’t refuse a plea like that.” He reached down to catch one of Levi’s nipples with an appreciative groan, spreading his fingers wide one last time for good measure, before removing his hand and diving over to the bedside table to dig for the jar of lube. He coated himself in it thoroughly but quickly and painted a sizeable ring around Levi’s rim. Erwin sat back of the edge of the bed and patted his lap – an invitation that Levi had no qualms accepting. He quickly clambered on top of Erwin, stockings caressing his skin as he moved, and hovered just above his cock, the moonlight from the window silhouetting him perfectly. 

Levi reached down and pulled the panties aside before sinking onto the head of Erwin’s cock with a strained groan and a quiet swear. Erwin’s hand was quick to move to Levi’s hip, supporting him as he tossed his head back and kept sinking down, fingers digging into Erwin’s neck so hard they would likely leave bruises. After a few moments, Levi was fully seated. They both let out a simultaneous breath and Levi gave a little wiggle to test his stability, sending Erwin into a fit of laughter.

“What did I do to deserve you,” he wondered aloud, sliding his hand up and down the gentle curve of Levi's side and snapping the garter strap again, voice loud in the quiet bedroom. Levi scoffed quietly, face flushing.

“Could probably ask the same of you,” Levi mumbled. “Maybe that’s why we deserve each other. Always asking the important questions.”

Erwin took the opportunity to thrust up and catch Levi by surprise. A tiny smile tugged at Levi’s lips.

“Want me to ride you?” he growled. “Want me to ride you like the finest thoroughbred these three walls did see?”

“Levi, _yes_.” Erwin’s voice cracked on a groan as Levi lifted himself, hung suspended in the air, and dropped back down _hard_.

“Then hold on, horsey,” Levi smirked. “I'm gonna ride you so hard that you'll be the one forgetting names.”

“What an undignified thing to say while wearing these stockings and panties,” Erwin remarked, voice losing some of its authority as Levi circled his hips and began to bounce. “Maybe I'll have to try harder to shove some manners into you, hmm, my love?”

“Maybe you will,” Levi teased, sultry expression losing some of its potency as Erwin thrust up with a grunt. “Or maybe you can sit back for once and relinquish some of that control you strive so hard for and let me take care of you. Just lose yourself in me.”

Erwin couldn’t help himself and snapped Levi’s garter strap again on his next thrust.

“I would be perfectly content to do that, if I didn’t enjoy seeing your ruined face, your trembling body...” Erwin traced the back of his hand up the middle of Levi’s thigh, over the trail of dark hair on his lower abdomen, and slowly along his side, “...and knowing that I did that.” Levi shuddered with the effort to keep himself upright.

“What a greedy asshole.”

Erwin bit back a smirk. “Sure that’s not you, Levi?” He grabbed Levi’s thigh and adjusted his angle, rubbing Levi’s prostate with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“I'm not the one getting – _haah_ – grabby,” Levi groused, hanging onto Erwin's shoulder blades as Erwin began to thrust right into Levi’s prostate. “ _Damn_ you're a bastard.”

“I’m well aware,” Erwin smiled. A thin sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead, catching the light and casting a halo around his head. It drew Levi in, nails scratching at Erwin’s back as he angled in for a kiss, surprisingly gentle compared to the aggressive slap of Erwin’s hips. Levi started to control the pace once Erwin was distracted exploring his mouth, huffing a laugh when he finally caught onto Levi’s intentions. Levi rolled his hips once before taking him in deep, breaking the kiss and latching onto the join between Erwin’s neck and shoulder and mindlessly sucking another bruise as he concentrated on riding Erwin exactly as hard as he had threatened.

With Levi doing all the work, Erwin was free to run his hand all over the luxurious stockings, panties, and garter belt, his touches sending Levi into a frenzy and leaving him scrambling to muffle his choked noises in Erwin’s neck. Soon, Erwin’s hand found Levi’s weeping cock, the wet silk soaked through with precum and clinging tightly to his groin. The first touch made Levi jolt, Erwin’s dick brushing against his prostate in the process.

“Erwin, d-don’t—”

Erwin paid no heed to Levi’s protests and began to jerk Levi’s cock with quick, upward strokes, thumb rubbing smoothly over the slit and around the head. Levi’s movements started to become more erratic, nails digging deeper into Erwin’s back the faster his hand moved. When Levi was too overwhelmed to continue his frantic riding, Erwin took over with a grunt, thrusting and stroking in tandem until Levi came with a cry, seed spilling on his stomach and dripping down onto Erwin’s stomach and the garter belt. The deep trenches in Erwin’s back were punctuated with crescent-shaped holes as Erwin buried himself in Levi with a groan, arm going around his waist and holding him as they rode out the shocks together. 

Levi and Erwin stayed tightly knitted until their chests had stopped heaving, the cool night air dancing over their skin. It took Erwin a moment to register the scratches on his back, clutching Levi close with a wince. Levi untucked his head from Erwin’s shoulder when he felt the sharp intake of breath, peering over and grinding his teeth when he saw what his mindlessness had wrought.

“Shit. Shit, Erwin, fuck.” 

Levi brushed a trembling hand over Erwin’s lower back, where a bead of blood had snaked its way down.

“Levi,” Erwin laughed quietly, arm dropping from around his back to squeeze his thigh comfortingly. “Levi, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not, you’re fucking bleeding and I—”

Two fingers found their way to Levi’s lips, pressing gently, and were removed in favor of Erwin’s lips.

“It reminds me I’m alive. That I’m here with you.”

Levi fell silent, arms wrapping around Erwin’s back and squeezing like he would never let go. The wounds throbbed, not unpleasantly.

“Thank you for doing this for me,” Erwin said quietly, wrapping his arm back around Levi and rocking him gently, pressing kisses on his shoulders, his neck, his eyelids, his nose. “Thank you.”

Levi muffled his whimper in Erwin’s skin.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Erwin laughed, stroking Levi’s hair away from his eyes.

“You’d better not,” Levi whispered.

“Never,” Erwin whispered back. “Never. As long as I live.”

**Author's Note:**

> four for you if you made it through that train wreck. and with that, my eruri week contributions are done! I write a lot of other stuff though, as you may have surmised, so you can check back here or at dat tumblr for any updates etc. hooray for the eruri week organizers for putting this together again this year! 
> 
> thank you from the bottom of my heart if you put in the time to go through all eight of the fics I wrote for this week. it means a lot to me.
> 
> (comments and kudos continue to be extremely appreciated by my poor little attention whore heart)


End file.
